unchAined memories
by adrynnXadrenaline
Summary: My friend gave me the idea to do little snippets of memories of A and B as a story... So here it is x  Some AxBB. :D
1. i The Sun

A looked apprehensive.

"Hey, A, you okay?" B asked.

"Huh? Oh... Yah..."

B just watched A, it was an obvious lie. A was just always so busy now. He was being consumed by his studies.

A, L's alternate. He was determined to be perfect. Just like L. A clone.

B frowned. A looked up from his book.

"I'm sorry. I have to study."

"Sure. Whatever. That's all you ever do." B stood up.

"Wait! I... I guess I could come back to this later..."

"Good! Because we're going outside. You need to get some sunlight!"

B looked A over. A's skin was porcelain white, his hair black like the midnight sky, and eyes like sapphires.

"But-" A started to protest; but B had already taken his hand and was towing him outside.


	2. II Russian Roulette

The gunshot went off with a startling explosion. Blood splattered everywhere. A six year old version of A, Adrienne Adrenaline, shielded his face from the blood. It dripped down his forehead. His father slumped over in his seat. The contusions, bruises and lacerations covered A's arms. Maybe he wasn't sorry, though he was on the verge of tears.

_Clack_. The gun slipped from the once military commander's hand.

A began whimpering, hugging himself. His lip trembled, biting down on it, blood seeped through his teeth. Curling up on the floor, he whispered to himself.

"Just a dream... just a dream. My dad will wake me up in a few minutes; with his bat... it's just a dream."

Time passed, it was days, possibly weeks before anyone found A...


	3. III Midnight

It was midnight. A tossed and turned in bed. He couldn't sleep, Wretched memories of his past haunted him. Another sleepless night... A got out his razor blade, adding a tally to his arm. Yanking the long black sleeves of his shirt down over his hands, A sat up and got out of bed. Padding across the floor, the door of A's room creaked open. Down the hall, B's room was unlocked as it usually was at night. A slipped through the door. Sheets rustled. B turned in bed, pulling his blanket up higher under his chin.

B's window was always open, even during the winter. A sat on the ground at the foot of B's bed. It took a couple of minutes, but B stirred. His sheets were thrown off of him, and he crawled down to the end of his bed.

"Hey A."

A mumbled a response.

"Can't sleep?"

"No..."

"Again?"

"Yeah..."

"Come on."

A stood up and hopped up onto B's bed, who fell back onto his bed gratefully.

A lay down next to him, his back to B. They had been doing this for years, since A was ten. It was five years later. B reached out and ran his fingers through A's silky hair, gently, slowly, evenly. A inhaled and exhaled rhythmically. Pressing his face into A's hair B whispered.

"Adrienne, you can sleep now. I've got you."

Unbeknownst to B, Adrienne smiled before his eyes fluttered closed and he fell into a deep sleep.


	4. IV White Rose

Comfortable up in the branches, sun shown through the leaves, the light wasn't too bright nor too dim. It was perfect for reading.

Pages rustled quickly as A devoured the book. It had been weeks since he had last come outside.

B stood at the base of the tree staring up at him.

"Hey..."

A jumped slightly, then peered over his book down at B.

"Hey."

B fingered the white rose he held behind his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading. I'm busy, do you mind?"

"Sure..."

A buried his nose back in his book.

B dropped his white rose and walked away.

A watched him from behind his book. He noticed something light in color on the ground. Quickly, A swung down from his perch and snatched up the rose. He held it to his heart and stared after B.


	5. V I Promise

Cries could be heard from the other side of the door. Eight year old B leaned back against the wall, listening to seven year old A's sobs. They were anguished. Something tugged at B's heart. He couldn't bring himself to stand here and do nothing. His knuckles rapped at the door lightly, tapping.

"Adrienne?" he inquired through the door.

Suddenly, the crying ceased. Sniffles were stifled. An unspoken lie... B rattled the doorknob, it was locked. Frowning, B shoved a tension pin in the lock and then opened the door slowly.

In the dark corner, A sat, his face hidden by his hands. B crouched in front of A and peeled his hands away from his face.

"Hey there Adrienne... What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

B's eyes were a clear gray when they were so close to A. Like a stormy sea or sky. He could see into them, they weren't black like he had always perceived.

"You can talk to me... You don't have to lie, Adrienne."

A wiped his nose on his wrist. Blood smeared on his face. B grabbed A's wrists and stared at the bloody mess that he had made on them.

"..."

Beyond gasped. "Adrienne, as long as I'm here, you'll have someone to talk to. You don't ever have to do this again..."

"I can't..." A stammered.

"Yes you can. Talk to me... Please Adrienne." B pulled A into a tight embrace. The first hug A had ever had. A's forehead fell onto B's shoulder.

"Promise you'll stay with me?" A pleaded.

"Of course." B replied.


	6. VI Remember?

"Remember what you promised?" Adrienne asked.

B grinned, "of course."

They held hands, their fingers intertwined.

A looked at B. Their sides were touching, they were lying down next to each other so close. B looked at A.

"You haven't forgotten?"

"No. And I never will."

"You still promise?"

"Adrienne Adrenaline, I will always stay with you. I will never leave. Without you, I'm nothing." B swore.

A kissed B's cheek.


	7. VII The Stars Will Cry

Rain fell so heavily that it was impossible to see through it. A wasn't even supposed to be outside. Besides it being far after curfew, he was still mildly sick. He was just getting over having some sort of pneumonia like virus. Aimlessly, he milled about through the woods and around the landscaping of Wammy's. His hands were stuffed in his skinny jeans' pockets, his white t-shirt, near invisible from being soaked. In the pitch black darkness, A felt comfortable. He had never been one to be scared of the dark, only afraid of the unknown, like his seemingly empty future.

He lost his footing on the slick grass, staining the knees of his jeans. There was a trellis right outside of Beyond's window, so he took a hold of the slippery wrought iron and began to ascend it carefully. As always, B's window was wide open, so he hopped right through, his converse thumped on the floor.

Beyond bolted upright, fully expecting A to come in at some point, but startled out of his thoughts. It was three in the morning.

"Sorry!" A whispered.

"Don't worry about it, Adrienne." Beyond let his feet fall on the floor and shuffled over to the window. "Geez, you're soaked."

"Eh, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He was shivering violently, his teeth chattering.

"You need to get changed out of those clothes."

"I don't have anything to change into, and my room is locked. I forgot my key."

B flipped on a dim light sitting on his desk. He rummaged through his bureau and closet a minute. He pulled out a pair some black and red clothes and tossed them to A, who was shirtless. Beyond watched A, as he pulled on the red shirt and changed into the black pants. His hair dripped onto the floor, puddles forming around him. Beyond walked over to him and handed him a towel.

"I hope you don't get sick again."

"I'll be fine. Really. Don't worry about me." His cheeks were rosy, and he was still shaking.

Beyond started drying off A's hair.

A was hanging his head, Beyond nudged him over to the bed, then began combing his hair through, sitting there together. The comb was set down with a clack on the bedside table.

"What's wrong?" B inquired.

"Don't worry about it..." A answered.

"Please, A? I promised that I'd always be here... I can't be if you won't let me."

"Tomorrow..." A murmured.

"You mean tonight?"

"Yeah... I'll tell you then..."

"Okay..." B fell onto his side, resting his head on one of his four pillows. A lowered himself down next to B, curled up in front of him. Beyond wrapped his arms around A's waist and pulled him closer. A placed his head on the same pillow as B.

B was asleep instantly.

A lay awake, and breathed, "Beyond Birthday... I think I love you... That's what's wrong... Not that you'll ever know..."


	8. VIII Empty Eyes

The knife felt good against his skin, right... Cool, smooth – yet rough and jagged – beautiful... Better than the many and various instruments his sadistic father used to use. Razors were amazing too; anything to take away the emotional pain.

Twisted as it was, it was Beyond's fault – well, not directly. It's more that... since A was so in love with B, and there was no way his love would ever be reciprocated, he couldn't bear to feel anything. It would hurt too much... Far beyond the limits that he could withstand.

"Hey A?" the chuckle could be heard in Beyond's tone. It was B's thing to always greet Adrienne to say: Hey A, it rhymed – and was a tad bit of alliteration. It was cute, in Beyond's opinion anyway.

A slipped the knife under his bed, and his razor into his back pocket.

"Uhmm... Yah? What?" he stood up abruptly, nearly forgetting to pull his black shirt sleeves back down over his thumbs. He slid over to the door, his bare feet gliding easily over the dusty floor.

"You busy?"

"Huh—er, nah. I'm just hanging out."

"Then can I come in?" Beyond jiggled the doorknob. It was locked, which was strange in B's mind. "Hey... why's your door locked...?"

"I was changing. I didn't want anyone to walk in on me, accidentally, you know." A released the latch and let the door swing freely.

"Oh... but..." Beyond studied Adrienne. "You're wearing the same outfit as earlier..."

"Haha, yeah; but you know how many of these shirts I have." A smiled shyly.

"True..." Beyond was skeptical – of what? He wasn't quite sure... B pulled out A's desk chair and fell into it, throwing his head back. Taking a deep breath in through his nose, he sighed and yawned.

"Didn't you sleep at all last night?" A questioned.

"I did in fact, but I've been busy..."

"Same here..." A mumbled, hooking his thumbs on his skinny jeans' belt loops. "I'm so tired..." he made his way over to B's side, and leaned against his thigh; his small frame: frail, yet so strong, leaning against B's lean and muscular one. BB snaked his arm around Adrienne's waist. A felt perfectly comfortable sitting like this, he felt safe, calm, protected. He settled down, letting his full weight rest on Beyond. After fidgeting a moment, there was a light metallic clink as a small strip of metal clattered down from A's pocket. Biting his lip, he silently prayed that BB wouldn't notice.

Too late – "What was that?" B looked around, his skills of perception torturing his mind, unwanted – yet true – "A..." he whispered before his eyes caught the glimmer of the razor.

"Oh A!" Beyond's silvery eyes shimmered, glazing over with tears threatening to spill down his face. "Oh my... Oh A..."

A's throat felt tight; as if his trachea was collapsing in on him, his windpipe closing up. His breath was jagged, tearing up his chest. His own eyes were on fire, blazing hot, he blinked furiously.

Beyond seemed to be contemplating what to say next, swallowing hard, he began. "A, why do you keep doing this? Why...? We... I made you a promise; and you did me as well..."

"I didn't." A snapped his head up, his eyes piercing into B's. "You promised you'd never leave me; I never said anything in return."

Narrowing his eyes, his tone was harsh, "Is this you trying to test my patience? Test to see if I would keep my promise?"

"Of course no—"

"You've made it so damn painfully obvious. I can't believe I was blind to it." B glanced up above A's head.

"What are you talking about?" he tried to meet B's gaze. "Look at me damn it!"

B lowered his eyes angrily. "I'm talking about why you're constantly pushing the envelope!"

"...Pushing the..." _Maybe I am... Maybe I want to see how much he cares about me... Maybe I want to see what he'll do..._

"I'm done taking it! I don't know what your issue is, but I don't have to put up with it. You need some serious help!" Beyond pushed his chair back and stood up, dumping A onto the floor. _Adrienne... You look so... vulnerable lying there on the floor. But..._

Beyond turned and made his way out of the room, ignoring A's pleading eyes. As he made his way back to his room, he hummed lightly: _So much more is made in empty eyes..._


	9. IX Times Change

"Beyond! Wait! Don't go!"

Beyond didn't flinch nor turn. Sunlight reflected off of his white t-shirt. He continued along, trudging down a path on the edge of the woods – ignoring the entreaties of his best friend.

"B! Beyond Birthday!" A's voice was wavering – not just because he was running and was out of breath, but due to the fact that he was crying as well. Tears welling up in his eyes, swallowing hard; A felt as though he could die.

"Adrienne Adrenaline..." B's voice rolled off of his tongue in an icy manner, "You are going to die..."

"Wha—What? I'm going to... die...?"

"You might as well just continue on with what you've been doing – to both yourself and I."

"W-why?"

"You're just going to end up killing yourself anyway."

"N-no! I'm not. I'll stop, B! Please, don't go!"

"It won't change. Your time is running out."

"No, it's not! B, we're going to grow old together! We'll always... You promised!"

"I am no longer who I was. Anything I may have said in the past, any words I may have spoken or uttered – out of _pity_ – no longer hold true. I am not the person who spoke them. They are irrelevant."

"Please! Beyond... I... I..."

B whirled around, his bloody eyes illuminated fixed murderously in a glare at A. "You what!"

"I lo—"

A began to fall, his desperate grasp, his desperate reach meaningless as he fell into a swirling black abyss.

A tortured shout escaped from A's lips as he ran out of his bedroom, jumping as he woke up from the wretched dream. At the end of the hall, he threw B's door open.

"Bey—" He chocked on his words as he saw B sleeping innocently, silently like a child in his bed. Climbing into bed next to him as to not wake him up, he snuggled up next to B and pressed his nose into the cool skin of Beyond's neck; breathing him in. His sweet, fresh scent. Strawberries...

"Another bad dream?" Beyond breathed.

Adrienne nodded, his nose tickling Beyond's neck – he shivered. "Mhmm..."

"Well you're with me now. So no more nightmares, okay?"

"Kay..." A sighed against B's skin.

"B!" A's eyes flew open. Beyond's arm was slung across A's waist – exactly as it has been when he fell asleep.

One of the slender, graceful hands belonging to A shook his friend's arm gently, "B?"

Beyond Birthday exhaled sharply in his deep sleep.

For the first time, A realized how hushed his voice was – it rasped with each word he spoke. Why?

Last night... he had gone traipsing through the woods, in the freezing cold, when he had been just getting over pneumonia. That's why such a massive migraine was hitting him, like a train.

"Augh..." Adrienne moaned quietly, wishing not to disturb B further – unfortunately he had immediately stirred.

"Hmm... Hey A." Beyond ground slightly, stretching, and sitting up.

A's eyes frowned faintly, wanting B's arm to remain around his waist. "Hey—sorry I woke you."

"Don't be. It's fine."

"Kay..."

"Hey! So why were you so upset last night—this morning?"

"Oh... It wasn't anything. Just me being stupid."

"Come on, just tell me! You were pretty worked up."

"I was... thinking that... about how we um..."

"We?"

"Yah... I sorta... I'm sorta... I..." A buried his face in his hands and continued on mumbling.

"What?"

"I'm in _love_ with you!" A blurted.

B's eyes widened, "I see..."

"..."

"Well that's convenient..."

"Huh?"

"I sort of love you too, A."

"You—"

B crashed his lips down onto A's, and everything else around them melted away.


	10. X Pain

"Ow! That f-cking hurts!"

"I'm sorry."

"Augh! Stop! It's so damn... tight..."

"Sorry!"

"It's fine. It's okay now."

"You sure, B?"

"Yeah." He paused, his voice breathy, "I feel fine now."

"See? I told you this would work."

"Except for the fact that you're so much smaller than I am." B stuck his tongue out at A.

"I'm sorry. Not my fault that you can't fit into my skinny jeans." A retorted.

"Heh... It was still your idea."

"Haha yeah..." A chuckled, "It was better in my head..."

"Next time let's leave those ideas there." B stuck his tongue out at A.

"Shut up!"

The pair stood next to each other in front of A's mirror. Beyond in A's skinny jeans and black shirt, Adrienne in B's looser jeans and white t.

"But I must say..." A continued on. "You look good in tight pants."

Beyond playfully shoved A.

"Hey! Not my fault it's true!"

B pinned A to the wall, "That's a good point."

A smirked, "of course!"

"Of course..." B's lips slowly caressed A's.


	11. XI Itching

Note: 

_ italics like this indicates A's fine calligraphic writing (A is talking)  
_

** bold words like this indicates B's heavy, gothic script (B is talking)**_  
_

* * *

_Beyond, do you understand what Professor Midori is talking about?_

**When do I ever?**

_Always. Anyway, can you help me after class?_

**You? Need help? You're like… perfect.**

_Hardly. L would be disappointed with my grades in here…_

**Oh yes. A 99.9**_**8**_** will be the death of you, because it's not a 99.99 or a perfect 100. :-p Get real.**

_It's really not good enough, I'm freaking out!_

Beyond sighed before writing and passing the note back to A; **Adrienne you're L's favourite and always will be. Don't let this get to you. It's really not healthy and I'm starting to worry about you. Your stress level is going through the roof… ****L**

A rapidly read B's heavy gothic script, it's in great contrast to his own fine calligraphy.

_Maybe so, but I don't want to be a disappointment._

**You're not a disappointment to anyone!**

_Except my father…_

**Well your father was one crazy fuck. Don't let him get to you.**

_I'll try not to…_

**Tell me, why do we always go in circles li—**

"B, if there is something that you would like to discuss, I suggest you do it with _me_ after class." Professor Midori yanked the loose-leaf from beneath his pencil.

"Well certainly, if you'd like to hear about the amazing sex that Linda and I—"

"That is quite enough! Say no more. Report to Roger's office immediately!"

"But, Professor, being a Biology professor, teaching us about diseases, I was hoping that you could maybe diagnose this horrible itching that—"

Midori's face flushed, his ears bright red.

"Now!"

"Professor!"

The short man led Beyond to the door.

"May I go to the infirmary?"

"What—why?"

"I told you… the itching it's really bothering…" B's voice trailed off.

"Fine. A? You may accompany him to the infirmary. Make sure that that is the only place you two venture to."

"Of course." A stood up, gritting his teeth. He was already confused, he didn't want to be even more lost. Snatching up his black messenger bag, he stalked out of the room.

"Really? Linda?"

"Well, who else would I be sleeping with?" B was cracking up as they walked.

"Why do you always do that? Lie to the teacher? You could have just said we were talking about my grades." A seemed flustered.

"You're right. I could have… but I really do have a rash."

"Beyond… you didn't really sleep with…" A's eyes were wide.

"Nah. I just wanted to screw with him." B lifted his black shirt's sleeve to reveal an itching, dry patch of skin.

"You could fix that with lotion. Geez."

"I suppose, but that wouldn't be much fun. I'd rather wreak havoc on the school with you." B jokingly stuck his tongue out at B.

"You're hopeless." A groaned.

"But you love me anyway." B beamed.


	12. xii Lovers

A dashed to B's room, slamming the door and latching the chain lock.

"B! Linda... she's... coming... she's mad at you!" A was panting, he was so weak and small.

Beyond turned in his desk chair, his mischievous grin was evident behind his forced straight face. "Mad at me? What for?"

"For your little performance in class the other day. The rumors have been spreading like the plague!" A was doubled over, trying to catch his breath still.

Linda's fists pounded against the door. "B! You better open this god damned door! I know you're in here! I saw A take refuge here. I can't beat him to a pulp, but I can definitely take you!"

B's eyes narrowed and he whispered to A, "why won't she beat you? Why just me?"

"'Cause I didn't do anything!" A rasped back.

_It's more like you're too feeble and if she touched you, she knows that she'd probably break you for good._ B presumed. "We can't open the door... she might kill us!" he joked.

"Not us, you! She's only after you! I already saved your ass, I locked her out. You've gotta talk to her!" A coughed loudly, retching for air.

Beyond looked more than concerned, watching A.

"Please?" A requested.

He sighed, he did not feel like facing the wrath of Linda. It was all just a bother to him. Dragging his feet across the floor, he made his way to the door. He peered through his self installed peep hole. Linda had her arms crossed, her infamous foot tapping and her cheeks flaming. Due to the lack of response from the other side of the door, Linda leaned in, pressing her ear to the cold, hard wood. Beyond grinned, and punched the door hard. He heard Linda wince.

"B! You bastard!"

B finally, hesitantly, opened the door, prepared to face Linda.

"Yes, my love?"

Linda grit her teeth, "So, when exactly did we become lovers?"

"As soon as you came to my room, buttercup."

"Not funny!"

"Good thing I'm being serious."

"Get one thing straight, I am not your scapegoat and you need to stop getting _me_ involved in your childish schemes!"

"Alas, but it's your attention I crave."

"You're so full of it!"

Beyond smirked, Linda looked infuriated, more so than she had originally. _Full of it? Childish schemes, eh? I'll show you..._

He pulled Linda in kissing her intensely. Linda, surprisingly, did not resist. After a moment, B let her go. Linda was pink.

"I think it's best you go, my flower of beauty."

"..." Linda slowly turned, dazed, and walked away. B did similarly, reentering his room. As soon as his door was safely closed, A walked over and slapped B.

"What the F*CK was that for?" A glared at B.

"I took care of her, just like you asked." B chuckled. "Not my fault that she _is_ madly in love with me, and just wishes my stories were true."


End file.
